The Internet of Things (IoT) brings the world of sensors and devices together with the world of the Internet communication. IoT dramatically changes the real world processes by detecting situations and triggering the corresponding actions in real time.
Integration of devices, such as company cars, container trucks, and cargo planes, into the processes of an enterprise may currently rely on existing legacy systems. The legacy systems, for example, are not based on real-time data connected to the Internet but operate on classical document-based user interfaces for online transactional processing. Interfaces may exist, for example, for creating a service order for a company car. The onboarding of a new company car into the system can be a manual operational performed user. In an enterprise with thousands of cars, for example, this process and undertaking can be massive. As all kinds of machines and electronic devices become available and manageable via the Internet, the number of IoT devices that are to be tracked by a mid-size or large company can easily count in the thousands or millions. Further, as soon as companies integrate consumers and their IoT devices, billions of IoT devices will need to be handled.